Dimensional Cataclysm
by Skijarama
Summary: A Girl named Jay, learns that she has a mysterious connection to sephiroth, and must learn to keep it hidden form those she loves.
1. Chapter 1

FINAL FANTASY VII

DIMENSIONAL CATACLYSM

Chapter 1

(DISCLAIMER: Some ideas and concepts in this fanfiction were inspired by Alyssa2. i do not claim credit for these ideas.)

3 years after the return of sephiroth at Edge, the small villiage of nieblheim sat in its normal place. In one household, a 12 year old girl lay sleeping. the light shined through the window, and into her face. her eyes opened. She yawned and got up. "Another morning!" She said cheerfuly. He brown hair came down to her shoulder blades, and her blue eyes shimmered with happieness.

She got dressed and stepped down the stairs into the rest of the house. her mother looked up and smiled. "Ah! good morning Jay!" Jay nodded.

"Hi mom. Just gonna visit my friend." Jay responded. her mother nodded. "you know you totally missed breakfest. lunch will be soon." He rmother said. Jay nodded and stepped outside. The villiage was quiet, as it usually was at this time of day. a few of the younger kids were a ways off, kicking a ball around. She proceeded for Sare's house. the house was a two story, typical nieblheim house.

She lightly knocked on the door, and waited. soon enough, Sare's father opened the door. he had a fair build, and wore average clothing. "Oh. hello. Here to see Sare?" He asked.

"yes i am." Jay replied. Sares father nodded and let her in. "He's in the back." He said. Jay nodded, smiled, and headed to the back. She came out, to see Sare practicing with his training saber. "Hey sare!" Jay said. Sare was a very close friend of jays. they had known each other for several years. having met when Sare helped her with a few of the older kids at the local school. He had since trained her how to use a weapon, so she could defend herself if the need presented itself.

"Hi jay! your up nice and late. sleep in?" Jay nodded, and did one of her habbits. - She ran up and hugged him. - (she hugs allot) Sare rolled his eyes as she let go. "have anything new to show me today?" Jay asked.

"Actually yeah." Sare replied. Sare was about Jays age, and size. Sare walked over, and retrieved another training saber from the rack. He handed it to Jay. "I do have some new things to show you."

"Cool!" Jay almost jumped. she got into a battle stance. Sare also got into his own stance. After a moment, he lunged. He swung In a sideways arc, Which Jay quickly caught on her own blade. She whirled behind him, and swiped for his legs. He preformed a backflip, and struck back! His saber smacking her shoulder.

She fell back and hit the ground. Sare: when i was flipping, you couldve caught me by swinging back and up. i wouldnt try it on me though. the result is a solid strike to the neck." Sare said. Jay studied it in her mind, and realised it made sence. She got back up. "ok, now slash at me overhead!" Sare Instructed

Jay came forward, and sliced overhead, or would have, except the tip of sares sword came up under her guard, and stopped just before making contact. She halted. "the way you defend that, is by either swiping it to the side, or spinning to one side, in a coutner slash." Sare instructed. Jay nodded.

--

they did this back and forth for almost an , at one point, while practicing a technique, jays eyes suddenly locked on the mountian. She thought she heard a voice. _Its almost time_ it said. Jay was transfixed on the mounian, and suddenly, Sares blunt training saber smacked her across the back. She hit the ground. "you ok?" Sare asked.

Jay nodded, and groaned slightly. She got up and looked at the mountian. She felt like something was pulling her towards it. "What happened? you were doing fine and suddenly stopped." Sare saw her looking at the mountian and looked. "What about the mountian?"

"Oh, its just that... for a second i felt like i was pulled towards it." jay answered.

"You're probably just tired. Maybe the fast movements made you dizzy?" Sare patted her shoulder.

"Yeah... i guess." Jay looked at the mountian a bit longer. "Just need a bit of rest." She turned to Sare and nodded. "we can visit later." Sare said. "for now, its about lunch time. for me anyways. isnt your lunch time sooner then mine?" Jay looked like a realisation had hit her, and darted off.

"See ya later sare!" Jay came back to her house and walked in. He rmother looked up. "You took your time. training lessons with Sare?" She asked. jay nodded. her lunch wasnt a heated meal. just a sandwich on the table. He rmother set it in front of Jay as she sat down. "did you have a good time?" her mother asked, noting a few of jays bruises.

"Yeah! it was fun. he showed me allot!" jay said as she bit into her sandwich. After swallowing, she continued. "I now know how to counter overhead attacks. you see, it leaves their rib area wide open for an upward thrust." She took another bite.

"I just hope you wont have to use these moves anytime in the future Jay." He rmother said. Jay nodded.

--

that night, Jay couldnt sleep. the pulling sensation had returned. She tried a glass of milk, and that didnt work. She tried counting sheep, that just made her hungry for Mutton. Finally, She climbed out of bed, and got into her clothes. The mountian was large as she looked at it through her window. "time to see what wants me up there." jay announced to herself. She proceeded downstairs, out the door, and for Nibel Mountians.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Mountian was taller then jay had originally thought. Shed been going for awhile now, But she still couldnt find where she was being pulled towards. "Where is this thing?" she asked herself as she rounded a corner. As she stepped forwards, The ground broke under her foot. She yelped and jumped back. Down below, she heard a very faint echo of stone bouncing on stone. She carefully began to feel around it.

She continued walking, and soon jumped down onto a winding stretch of the mountian. She followed it. More then once she got spooked by the occasional sleeping glider. But She didnt wake them. she proceeded thru the trail, and soon came to a dead end. She grumbled a little bit, and was about to turn aorund. Thats when she saw the curving path just off the side. It was narrow, and she'd have to be very careful to get across.

But her sences told her it's the direction she neded to go. She stepped on, and proceeded across. As she went, she looked down, and almost dropped. The fall would turn her into a pile of goo if she fell. She whimpered slightly and made it around the bend. She had a bit more foot room now, and walked more normally. She stepped down into a cave, which was what the path lead to, and began moving trough the winding, colorful caverns.

she smiled, and marvled at the colorful stone. "I never knew this was here." She said. She couldnt help but stop for a minute to look. But she pushed on, not wanting to stop. As she came out of the cave, she realised it simply lead to a large chamber. And a nibel dragon was sleeping in it. Jay ducked back behind the mouth of the cavern entrance. The Dragon was deep in sleep. She held her breath, and began to carefully sneak her way around.

She had almost reached the old ladder, which would let her out of here. She got to the ladder, and began climbing. she reached the top, and carefully made her way out. Jay mumbled slightly and proceeded.

--

Jay grasped the next handhold of the mountian wall. She continued her ascent upwards. She was a few dozen feet above the nearest ground. She wasnt very far away from the lip of the cliffside. as her foot fit into another stone crevice, the stone broke off, and fell downwards. jay yelped and almost fell. She heard a slight stirring below her. She looked, and saw a glider sticking its head out of a cave mouth. She held her breath. the glider looked aorund, squacked, and crawled back into its cavern. Jaw sighed in relief, and continued climbing.

She crawled over the lip of the mountian side, and came up. she saw a wooden bridge, held together by ropes. It led to a turn in the mountian. "here we go..." She whispered. She tested the bridge, and began to walk across. It creaked a few times, and each time she paused. Finally, she managed to make it all the way across. she then saw that she could make it back down the mountian, faster form here. there were more paths that would take her down.

"A shame i couldnt have used those coming up..." Jay muttered. She sat down and rested for awhile. She knew that it was the middle of the night, so most of the creatures were sleeping. for 3 hours she had been up here. And now, the pulling sensation was stronger then ever. jay regained her breath, and began following the pulling sensation again. She made several rounds over corners, and over slight cliffs, no taller then 20 feet.

As she went, she heard a voice. "_Come now. I have been waiting."_ She stopped. "who are you?" She asked.

_"come to me. The reunion is at hand."_ Jay was tempted to turn and run, But she was compelled beyond her controll to keep walking. She rounded a rocky corner, and saw a tall, metal structure, overgrown with moss. She could make out the word, 'shin-ra' above the entrance. _this must be the old Mako reactor..._ Jay thought. she hesitated, then stepped through the entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN/ sorry for the progressingly short chapters.

Jay scrunched her nose at the smell of rust and old mako. Not pleasant. She followed the Pulling sensation, now she was moving completley under its control. She climbed down some chains, and across a bridge. Upon coming through the door, and looking up, she saw a large pile of debris. a glint of silver was shining through it. She approached, touched the silver. As soon as she made contact, she drew her hand back, blood was drawn.

She began moving the debris. bit by bit, a sword was revealed... A seven foot long Katana. Jay looked down on it. She knew she had seen it somewhere before. She knealt down beside it, and grasped the handle. a rush of power flooded through Jay as soon as she grasped it. Her vision was suddenly seven times better, she felt stronger, faster, lighter.

She looked at the sword for a moment. It felt natural in her palm grip. She looked over the blade. It hummed slightly. "(_At last, we are united."_ The voice said. Completley clear this time. Jay looked around, then at the sword. "Who are you?" She asked.

"_Im no longer a who... but a what. I used to be the wielder of this sword. now... i AM this sword."_ The voice replied.

"Why was i pulled to you?" Jay asked.

_"Because you and i are tied by an unbreakable bond. You are the reincarnation of me."_ The sword spoke. Jay looked at the sword. now growing scared of it.

"Who are you then?" She asked, trembling now.

"_Me?... Dear girl, I am the masamune. And i used to be Sephiroth."_ Jay wanted to drop the sword and run, but her feat were stuck to the floor. "no... thats not true!" Jay protested. Every fiber of her beign was screaming that it wasnt true, but she knew it was. "it cant..."

"_Come now, their is no need to Cry."_ Masmaune said as Jay dropped.

"Your wrong! Im not yuor reincarnation! my mother and father made me! Not you!" She was filled with anger, sorrow, and denial.

"_Allow me to explain, Jay. When i was destroyed three years ago, part of my life stream escaped. I gave it speciffic instructions to fuse with another lifestream source... And it found you.I then trapped my conciousness within my sword, which has taken twelve years to form. And now i'm here."_

Jay looked at the sword. "No...it cant be..." A scabbered appeared at her side, and the masamuen twitched for her to sheath it.. She fell to her hands and knees, struggling to hold back tears. "_you can do with me what you will. but i would prefer you kept my existance a secret. you should get back home. it will be sunrise soon."_ Jay stood, and walked slowly out of the reactor, and back for home.

As she walked, she felt empty. What would her mother think if she found out? what would Sare, Carol, Or Macy think if they found out? Would they drive her away? She cried at the thought. How could Sare drive her away? but if he learned who she was, then he might start hating her for it. She re-entered the town.

She Hid the masamune in her closet, and lay down under the blankets. she fell asleep instantly... into a cold, dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jays eyes slowly openned. The sun was streaming on her face. At first, she thought everything was normal... Until she remembered the sword. She shot up, and ran to the other side of the room from the masamune. She walked slowly to the door, and exited the room. As the door closed behind her, Jay breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing bad had happened. She proceeded downstairs.

As he rmother turned to greet Jay, she looked directly into Jays eyes, and froze. "Huh? what?" Jay asked.

"your eyes... They're glowing!" Her mother said. Jay looked surprised. She ran forwards and grabbed a mirror, looking at her face in it. Indeed, her eyes were glowing with mako. She snarled. _Nobody messes around with MY eyes!_ She thought angrily.

"_Its not my fault you inheret my powers when you obtain me."_ She heard Sephiroth saying. She slammed the mirror down and stomped up the stairs. _I wanted to lead a normal life! but i couldnt could i? i had to have some sword with an insane mans conciousness infest me with MAKO!!!_ Jay screamed in her head.

She entered her room and glowered at the masamune. "_you can still lead a perfectly normal life. i have no desire to destroy."_ sephiroth responded. Jay sighed and sat dow in a chair. She heard her mother Comming up the steps. she entered the room and Looked at Jay. "Are you allright?" She asked. Jay hought of an excuse mind bogglingly fast.

"yeah, Just that this new guy in town keeps bugging me and WONT LEAVE ME ALONE." Jay said. Her mother looked at her.

"Well, i dont see how that could make your eyes glow." He rmother said. Jay thought of soemthing to go with.

"It must have been those contacts he gave me..." jay shook her head. Her mother looked worried.

"Well, Who knows. Sare might be able to help." she said. Jay's face suddenly brightened. _if anyone cna help, its Sare!_ She thought.

"_I wouldnt tell him who you are, Jay."_ Sephiroth responded.

"Oh, jay. I forgot to mention, were going to Edge to see your aunt tomorrow. I just know how much you like going over there." Jays mother said. Jay smiled and nodded. _Why not?_ She asked.

"_Think about how he'd react. if he knew you were my reincarnation, would he even want anything to do with you?"_

_Are you saying he would kill me!?_ jay thought.

_"go to him if you must. i cant stop you. but i urge you not to!"_ Sephiroth Urged. As Jays mother walked out, Jay grabbed the masmaune, and crawled into the window. "here we go..." She said. After taking a few deep breaths, she jumped! Upon landing, she made a mad dash for Sares house.

Jay burst through the fornt door, and ignoring the confused looks of Sare's parents, rushed for the back. "SARE!" She shouted. Sare turned as she ran into the back yard. "Sare. Look what i found up in the Old reactor!" Jay said. Sare looked surprised at her sudden arrival, but looked at the sword.

"Is this the... Masamune!?" Sare asked.

"yes it is. dont tell anyone. please." Jay replied. Sare nodded.

"How did you find it?" Sare asked. Jay hesitated.

"I... was pulled to it. Dont tell anyone this either but, im.... his reincarnation!" jay said. Sare fell into a state of shock.

"What!?" he half yelled. Jay sighed.

"I'm sephiroths reincarnation." she said again. Sare walked a little ways away, and sat down in one of the chairs. "you need to get rid of that sword!" Sare said. Jay tilted her head.

"Why?" She asked. sare lowered his head.

"I'm worried of what it might do to you..." Jay took a step forwards,

"but sephiroth doesnt want to destroy anymore! He said so himself!" Sar eooked at her like she was joking.

"What?" Sare asked. Jay bit her lip.

"Ok. sephiroths conciousness talks to me through this sword." Jay replied. sare was going Pale. "Please sare! i need your help! I'm leaving for Edge soon! I need help!" sare looked up at jay.

"For edge?"

"yeah..." Jay said. When sare failed to respond, she sighed and turned to walk away. "Im coming with you!" Sare said, Standing. jay turned and smiled at him. She then rushed forwards, and gave him a tight hug. "thank you sare! you're a true friend!" Jay said. Sare returned the hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After discussing the matter of Sare going with jay with the parents, it was eventually decided that Sare could go. after all, He was likely Jays best friend. As Jay was putting the last of her clothes into the suitcase, Sephiroth asked a question. "_How are you going to hide me?"_ He asked. _I'm not. im not even taking you._ Jay responded.

_"Well, look at it this way... Suppose you get attacked, and cant defend yourself? suppose someone sneaks in, and steals me?"_ Jay paused to think about it. _good point. i'll slip you in the trunk when no ones looking._ She thought. She looked out her bedroom window, and Saw Sare talking with Her mother.

She closed the suitcase, grabbed the Masmaune, and headed outside. While Sare and her mom were talking, she placed the suitcase in the trunk of the red buggy, and slipped the masmaune at a tilted angle in the back. "_Ths place is starting to feel like home."_ Sephiroth said, with an obvious sarcasm to his voice. Jay shook her head. "We ready to go?" she asked.

"Just about. just need to go grab my sword." Sare said. Jay nodded as Sare walked off. She decided she might as well say bye to her other friends. they were likely over in the usual place. a small platue outside of nieblheim. So Jay began walking in that direction. After telling her mom thats where she would be when they finally took off.

* * * * *

Jay came up the last of the bumps of the Platue, and saw Macy and Carol. Macy turned. "Oh. hi Jay. Whats up?"

"not much. But im gonna be gone from town for awhile." Jay replied.

"What for?" Carol asked.

"Going to go see my aunt in Edge." Jay said. Carol and macy nodded. "Just thought i'd let you guys know. So macy? Hows timmy?" Jay asked.

"Oh... He's sustaining. But if we cant get him an antidote soon, then that snake venom might just do him in... And that darned store's run out of stalk!" Macy buried her face in her hands. Carol patted her on the shoulder.

"Dont worry. i'm sure the antidotes will be here soon." he said. Macy nodded. jay then looked down off the Platue. the buggy was coming. "I gotta go fellas. Good luck with timmy!" jay hugged them both at the same time, and commenced climbing down.

"See ya!" Carol and Macy shouted. Jay rushed up as the buggy pulled to a stop. sare was in the back. "hop in." Jay's mother said. Jay climbed in and buckled up. "Lets go!" Jay said happily. And as they drove away from nieblheim, all her worries were forgotten.

* * * * *

they had stopped at a Tavern on the way to their destination. It was a fairly old style place. Jay stepped in. she had left the masmaune in the buggy. she would get it in later. It was a quiet place. People wer enjoying drinks, having a laugh. "Well, you two get comfertable. i'll go get us some rooms." Jays mother said.

"k, Mom." Jay said. they sighted a fairly nice table a little ways away. "Not a bad place. sizeable, nice music, and looks like there arent many fights." Sare said quietly to himself. Jay nodded. From across the room, they heard a loud splash. Followed by a yell, a sudden fight breaking out across the room.

Jay looked a bit nervous. Cause the fight was spreading. "look, stay calm." Sare whispered out the corner of his mouth. "If you dont start smacking people, then you wont get attacked-" A beer bottle borke over the back of his head. he fell flat against the table. Jay gasped and looked at the hulk of a man, now readying to punch at her!

She ducked under the table. It suddenly split as the man slammed his fist into it. Jay yelped and dodged a drop kick. _this guy knows kung-fu!_ She thought As she came up, she slammed her foot into his back. He flew up, and into a table almost 20 feet away! It was then, that the fighting stopped, and all eyes centered on Jay. She looked first at her foot, at the man, then at the crowds looking at her.

She gave an innocent smile, and hauled Sare over her shoulder. Her mother rushed up. "My heavens! are you allright?" She asked.

"I think so. got the room yet? i need to make sure Sare's ok." Jay replied. her mother nodded, and they headed upstairs. all eyes were still focused on Jay, until she was out of site.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sare groaned slightly. He was bleeding slightly, and no doubt had a very serious headache. Jay dipped a cloth in some warm water, and layed it on his forhead. "You were saying about 'not many fights?" Jay asked. Sare grumbled to that.

"In any case, its about time for bed. We need to make an early start tomorrow." Jays mother said with a slight smile. Jay nodded and headed back over to her bed. sare groaned again, closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Jay lay there for awhile, before falling asleep herself.

* * * * *

The following morning, they had set out once again. They rode for several hours. But as they drove, a ways off, Jays enhanced sight saw someone kicking a motorcycle and yelling at it. they were near gongagga. Jay tapped her mother on the shoulder. "Theirs someone over there." she said, pointing.

"yeah... i can barely see em." Her mother said.

"Looks like his motorcycles dead... think we should help?" Sare said. Jay nodded, and they drove for the man.

As they approached, they got a better view of him. He had a white T-shirt, a black jacket, and dark blue pants. He also had boots. He also had black, somewhat spikey hair. He turned as the buggy came closer. "Need soem help!?" Jay called.

"Yeah! care to give some!?" The man shouted back. The buggy pulled to a stop, and everyone hopped out. "This stupid piece of crap just suddenly stopped moving." the man said, glowering at the cycle. Sare examined it.

"Looks to me like an oil leak." Sare said. the man cursed.

"What are you doing all the way out here anyway?" Jay asked.

"visiting some people in gongagga." the man said. "I was heading back to edge when this damn thing broke down." he said.

"Ya know, we're going that way ourselves." Jays mother said. "We could give you a ride."

"thanks. the names Zax by the way." Zax replied. Jay smiled at him, and held out her hand. "My names Jay." She said.

"I'm Emria." Jays mother said.

"Sare." Sare said. Zax nodded, and climbed in. And they proceeded onwards. "_that name is familliar to me..."_ Sephiroth said.

_In what way?_ Jay thought.

_"It just is... It just is..."_ Jay Shrugged. She then looked at Zax, who had now pulled out a CD. "Care for some mucsic?" he asked.

"the trips boring without it, so sure." Sare replied. Zax placed the CD in, and music began pumping out. the tune was so catchy, that jay found herself taping her foot to the beat. Zax grinned slightly, and the buggy drove off.

* * * * *

They came to a stop in Cosmo canyon. Jay looked at it with fascination. It was quite the pretty formation. they were allowed in. (Mostly cause the guards were now much more lax since Nannaki took over.) And purchased some rooms for the night. Jay looked at Sare. he still had a patch tied to the back of his head from when the bear bottle smacked him.

"here you are kids." Emria said, Handing them their desert. Jay took a quick bite of her mothers rather popular nieblheim cookies. couldnt get them anywhere else. The frosting was absoloutley delicous. as was the small quantity of chocolate chips. Sare also ate his. Afterwards, they headed off for bed. And slept throug the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The buggy pulled into Costa Del Sol. Jay had already applied sunscreen. the last time she forgot, the sunburn was so bad she thought she had caught some horrid disease! Zax looked down at the beach. "Hey, If you guys dont mind, while your getting the boat trip booked, im gonna go down to the beach." Zax said. Emria shrugged. Zax clambered out and headed down for the beach.

The Buggy pulled up to the boat check in. It didnt take long for the trip to be set up. the buggy was brought aboard the ship. It would be about an hour before launch, So jay switched into the swimming suit she'd borught along, and headed for the could see Zax licking away at soem ice cream, in blue swimming trunks, with sunglasses on. He gave a simple nod when she waved.

She slowly entered the water, and picked up speed when she realised it was actually rather , Jay was swimming happily through the water. For a time, all her worries were erased. the warm water was soothing. after she was a little ways out, she stopped, and just rested like a star ontop of the water. She just lay there, soaking up the rays. It was then, that she felt a hand grasping her leg!

She screamed, and was suddenly pulled under! She thrashed frantically, Kicking, and water was starting to flood into her mouth. She managed to kick free of the watery hands grip, and began swimming frantically for shore. The beach was now in an uproar. _why does this ALWAYS happen to me!?_ jay screamed in her mind.

"_Blind luck"_ Sephiroth replied. Jay scowled and kept swimming. As she swam, she dared look over her shoulder. She saw three shark fins on one body. As the body lifted slightly, she saw it had the body of a shark, and arms and legs with webbing between the appendages. The creature leapt forwards, and dragged her under! This time, the water flooded down her throaght. She tried to cough, when claws raked across her back!

She tried to scream, but blood came out her mouth. She spun around in the water, brakeing free of the creature, and smashed her foot into its gut, when it doubled over, she brought her fist jabbing up into its neck area. She could here it snarling. As she bega swimming backwards, away from the creature, she realied her feet were within running distance of the sand! She turned tail and ran like the devil was chasing her.

She scrambled onto the beach. Zax was already up, holding a folded umbrella like a sword. Jay couldnt help but giggle. but her gigling was cut short, when the shark creature pounced out of the water, And pinned her down. "JAY!" She heard sare cry out. She was paralysed. Zax charged forwards, and smacked the Creature across the face with his umbrella. It snarled at him, And leapt for him! Jay coughed, and blood came out of her mouth.

Sare ran up and checked her wounds. The gashes allong her back were serious, and could be fatal if they werent treated. Sare turned to the Creatures as it body slammed Zax into the water. It leapt after him, and got sent hurling over him by the umbrella. However, the umbrella snapped from the weight. Sare looked into Jays eyes. they were growing all over the beach were running and screaming now.

"I'm comming back for you Jay." Sare looked to the shark creature, as Zax ran away from it up the beach. It caught the scent of Jays blood, and began running towards her on all fours! Sare grabbed his mythril saber off his back, And charged the beast. It swiped its clawed hand for his head. He ducked and whacked the bladed edge across its chest. the creature roared and began scrambling for the water.

But its movement would allow it to scoop up jay as it entered the water! "NO!" Sare screamed. He chased the creature, running at speeds he didnt know he had. the creature was about to grab Jay, When Sare's saber stabbed through its back, and out its chest. the creature fell intook a deep lungfull of air. he dropped his saber and immediatly rushed to jays side. Zax ran up. "Is she OK?" He asked.

"we need to get her to a hospital now!" Sare half shouted. Jay was barely breathing. Jay groaned slightly as they rushed her to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Vision slowly returned to jays eyes. Her back felt like it was going through a meatgrinder. Her vision was to blurry to tell her anything else about where she was. "Wha...?" She looked to her side. She saw the outlines of 4 people. One was about her height, another somewhat taller, and the last a bit shorter then the tall one. the fourth was about average height. As one of them glanced her way, she heard their voices as echoes.

"She's awake!" Sare's voice said. They all rushed in. She looked up with hazey eyes. She heard another echo, this one was Emria's. "Jay! darling its me!" Her vision was growing clearer, and she could make out who the people were. Sare, Zax, Her mother, And a doctor. Jay squinted slightly. "Mom...?" She asked. She reached up, and felt another hand locking fingers with hers.

"Its OK, Jay. you'll be alright." Emria said. Jay looked to the doctor, who was viewing a monitor with growing interest. "Now this is strange..." He urmerred. All eyes turned to him. "Whats that supposed to mean?" Zax asked.

"According to the readings on this monitor, Her wounds are healing at an alarming rate." Jay shifted slightly, and winced as her suit rubbed against the gashes on her back. "she should be up and about within three days at this rate." The doctor concluded. Sare looked relieved. Jay couldnt help but give a small smile. "Can i get some Ice-cream?" She asked.

"Of course." the doctor left the room to retrieve the desired flavor. "Hey Zax?" Jay asked.

"Yeah?" Zax inclined his head.

"What was that thing.... that attacked me?" She asked. Zax looked thoughtful for a minute.

"A Humashark. endangered species so far as i know." Zax replied. Jay nodded and closed her eyes.

* * * * *

Jay stepped into the fresh air Of Costa del sol. She intook a lungfull of air, and proceeded for the docks. Their boat ride was now rescheduled. She was having a slight balance issure right now, but aside from that she was fine. She could see the others waiting near the ship. She added a slight bounce to her step as she waved as she approached. "Finally up and about eh?" Zax said.

"yeah. im all set, lets head for Edge!" Jay threw her fist straight up. Emria smiled. "I know your excited for the trip, but try to get some rest on the way OK?"

"K mom." Jay nodded, and they boarded the ship.

* * * * *

Jay looked over the edge of the boat. Amazingly, The masmaune had'nt been discovered during her time in the hospital. Zax was a little ways off. Jay looked to him. "Say, Zax? I dont mean to get personal, but who were you visiting in gongagga?" Jay asked.

"family friends." Zax replied sollidly. "why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Jay replied. _say, Sephiroth. you've been really quiet lately... something on your mind?_ Jay thought.

"_I suppose you could say that. ive been trying to piece together why this Zax character seems so familliar to me."_ Sephiroth replied. Jay shrugged at that.

_Maybe you shouldnt worry about it. i mean, its been almost a week, and you havent managed to desipher __anything. i think it may be time to simply stop worrying about it, dont you?_ Jay thought.

"_Maybe..."_ Sephiroth fell silent. Jay turned her gaze to the slowly growing image of Junon in the distance. "we're on our way!" Jay said to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

the buggy pulled into Fort Condor. In the years since Shin-ra, They had bred chocobos to be able to fly. Their job was shipping people and goods from fort condor, to the chocobo farm. To save people the toruble of going through the marshes. Jay looked at the tall structure. She'd seen it before, but it never seaced to amaze her. "I havent seen that in awhile." Sare said. Zax nodded. They pulled into the check-in area.

Emria rolled down her window and began talking to the person. Before long, they were getting their buggy settled into the Carriage. They wouldnt be aloud in it while travelling for the chocobo farm. (too heavy for the chocobos.) Sare mounted his chocobo. It twitched as he settled into the saddle. Jay settled into her own saddle, and shifted somewhat. She loved chocobos when on the ground.

However, she did have a bit of an air sickness problem, when there werent any safety rails, walls, or anything of the like. "Everyone set?" The flight manager asked. Jay gulped. Zax went around, checking the others, then settled into his own saddle. "Yep!" He replied. the flight manager pushed a button on a small stand, and an image of Gyshal fields was projected for the chocobos.

the chocobos warked and flew straight for the greens, and knew that if they got to the farm, that hologram, would become real. they flapped their wings, and lifted into the air! Jay closed her eyes, and rested against the chocobos back. He had soft feathers. She wound up falling asleep.

* * * * *

Jay heard a faint voice. it sounded familliar. "_Wake up."_ She looked around her dark enviornment... nothing but shadows. "_Wake up! we're here!"_ She openned her eyes. Around her, she saw ongoing fields of green grass. She turned and suddenly fell off of something, and struck the ground. "AH!" She yelped.

"You OK?" Sare asked. Jay nodded. the chocobo she had been riding happily trotted off to join the others in the Gyshal field. "You were asleep the whole trip. were gonna spend the night here, then proceed for Kalm." Emria said.

"Ok. Edge is only a few hours trip from Kalm right?" Jay asked.

"That be the plan." Zax said. They turned, and watched as the chocobo farmer got the flying chocobos into the pen. "Lookin for a place to rest?" He asked.

"Yes." Emria replied. She passed the farmer some GiL, and he directed them to the lodge. Jay was letting Emria check her back. The're were a few marks, but they werent going to be permanent. Already they could tell that. Jay snuggled down under the blankets and drifted off to sleep. Last thing she heard was Zax saying; "Hey, im hungry!"

(I HAD NO IDEA THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT! O.O SORRY!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The wasteland around Edge. a few strands of grass were starting to poke up, but it was still a desolate place. Jay looked around. This place always gave her the creeps. during the night, she had replaced the masamunes position in the vheicle, so she could pull it out in case of an attack. "I dont like this place..." Sare said nervously. Jay agreed to that. Zax looked a bit more comfertable then they did.

Emria eyed the surrounding area. Jay looked out one of her windows, and saw movement. She jumped slightly and grasped the hilt of the masamune. "_Somethings comming..."_ Sephiroth said. Jay looked out her window, but no more movement. for a moment she relaxed. "INCOMMING!!!" Sare screamed, ducking llow. Jay asked no questions, but also ducked. good thing, because bullets rake their way across the buggy!

"Oh my god!" Emria shouted, pulling the buggy quickly behind a platue. Zax jumped out of the buggy, ripping free his sword. Sare stayed put for a moment. Three old Shin-ra patroll machine srounded the platue! they openned fire on Zax! who amzingly deflected the bullets with his sword! Sare realised that if he didnt fight, he'd likely die! He pulled out his mythril saber, gulped, and jumped out. "SARE!" Jay shouted as he ducked, barely avoiding a series of bullets!

Jay grasped the hilt of the masamune, and jumped out of the car. Emria didnt notice, she was down low, covering her head with her hands. Jay came out, and suddenly lost her nerve, as one of the machines was aiming right at her! "_Let me guide you!"_ Sephiroth ordered. Jay nodded, and relaxed. Suddenly, she sprang into movement, Dodgng the bullets! She leapt onto the platue, down, and reversed her blade through the machines back! It exploded, and she landed a ways off. _this... is... AWESOME!_ Jay thought as she ran up for combat with the next robot!

Zax swung for the same one, but got a bullet to the leg from the third one. Jay leapt into the air, turned, and stabbed her blade through the second ones head! It dropped, and detonated! The third was beginning to turn to run, When sares sword stabbed into its side, twisted, and ripped upwards! the machine exploded, and the force of it sent Sare flying into a small step of the wasteland ground.

Jay felt controll come back to her body, and almost collapsed! She was not used to that kind of looked at the masamune and his eyes widened. Jay looked at him and shrunk back slightly. "It's a long story..." She said.

"no, please dont. One should not look a gift horse in the mouth, right?" Zax said, sheathing his sword. Jay nodded and headed quickly for the car. "you OK mom?" She asked. Emria looked up and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." She said. Zax helped Sare to his feet. "We ready to proceed?" Sare asked as he dusted himself off.

"I think so..." Jay answered. They all got into the Buggy, and after making sure Zax's leg wound was'nt too bad, proceeded for Edge.

* * * * *

Jay looked around at the city as they drove in. the massive ammount of people never seaced to amaze her. She looked at a few people as they put flowers on a momument. Zax began pointing out monuments and landmarks, explaining their signifigance and purpose. Sare was fascinated by the city. After all, he'd only ever been as far out as fort Condor before. So this was all new to him.

Soon, they pulled up to Aunt Lia's house. "Get your bags kids. ill go let Lia know were here." Emria said, walking up to the house. Jay grabbed her bags, and the masamune, and proceeded for the house. Upon entering, Lia gave Sare, and Jay hugs, and shook Zax's hand. "so, this is the friend your alwas telling me about." Lia said, regarding Sare.

"yeah." Jay answered. Sare gave a nod. "Tell me about the trip." Lia said politley, sitting down. Jay sat down with Sare and Emria, and they each began telling how the trip went, each filling in the blanks of the others.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The following morning. Jay Yawned as she stepped out of the guest room. There wasnt a whole lot going on right now. She had some breakfest, and got dressed. After a few minutes, Emria entered the room. Jay smiled slightly. "Morning mom." She said. Emria nodded and scratched her side a little bit. Sare was the next guy up. He was already dressed upon leaving his room. Aunt Lia was next.

eventually, they had to send Sare in to wake Zax up. He was a bit grumpy cause of it. Jay Looked to Emria. "Hey mom. There is a museum in this part of town isnt there?"

"yes." Emria replied. "Why?"

"Well, i was wanting to do a bit of looking around there. im a bit curious as to this place and its history you know?" Jay said.

"Ok. But take Sare with you. i dont want you going anywhere alone in this town. and be back for lunch ok?" Emria instructed. Jay nodded. She tugged lightly on Sares sleeve, and they exited the building.

* * * * *

The real reason jay was here, was cause she had hearc sephiroth muttering about a number of things. Mostly about someone Named 'Cloud strife'. So she wanted to learn just what all ties sephiroth had to this cloud person. She asked one of the janitors where she could find some exibits about cloud, and she was directed to the section which revolved aorund meteorfall, and the events revolving around it.

Jay enterred the area, and saw a great deal of stuff. She was first Drawn to clouds. She read for hours.

_Cloud strife, at age 21, cloud strife joined the Shin-ra resistance group AVALANCHE, as a mercenary. Over time, he soon became an intergal par tof the group._ Jay ran all of the information about cloud through her mind. It was truly an interesting story. She began reading about the other members of AVALANCE. Soon, she came to understand all of the members.

Vincent Valentine, Barret, Cid Highwind, Tifa lockheart, Cait sith, Red XIII (or Nannaki), Yuffie. She even leared of Aerith, and how she had died at the hands of sephiroth. She then proceeded to read about the details of meteor fall.

_Sephiroth used the black materia, to summon a massive meteor from the sky. the goal, to rip open a wound in the planet so massive, that the lifestream would be forced to heal it. He would be at the center to absorb the lifestream, and become a god. the day Meteor fell, it was stopped by the lifestream, and an ancient spell summoned by Aerith known as 'holy'_

then, Jay came to sephiroth. And she began to read.

_Sephiroth was once a hero, and a SOLDIER. One day, he eventually "Disapeared" At the town of nieblheim. - Or so thye old story goes. When in truth, Sephiroth had been driven mad by the knowledge of what made him, and destroyed the town. He disapeared there for five years, apperently having been killed. but after five years, made his return. And summoned meteor to destroy the planet._

_He was killed at the northern crater. It took two more years for him to resurrect himself through his three reamnants, Kadaj, Loz, And yazoo. He was killed by cloud above the shin-ra building, and has made no returns since._

"Until now..." Jay said as she read this. Finally, Sare tugged on her Shoulder. "hey, its almost lunch time. lets head back ok?" Jay nodded and they turned to go.

* * * * *

After lunch, Jay returned to the museum, to educate herself further on AVALNCHE, SOLDIER, and meteor fall. However, As the sun was setting, and she was preparing to leave, She saw Zax running up. "hey zax, whats up?" Jay asked.

"Jay! thank goodness i found you! look, you're aunts house! its on fire!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jay stood in shock. "WHAT!?" She yelled. Zax Nodded. "Come on!" Zax turned and rushed out, With Jay Practically in his pocket. When they got there, their was no way to put out the flames in time. Jay ran forwards a little ways. "NO!!!" She screamed. She began crying. Sare and Zax were now trying to help put out the fires in any way possible. Jay looked up, and saw a Women rounding a corner, and seeing the Fire.

The Women had black hair, A black half shirt, and a black skirt down to her knees. She rushed forwards, a green sphere shining in her arm. She suddenly sent a wave of ice form her hand! The Ice began dousing the flames. "_we're being watched..."_ Sephiroth said. Jay looked around. She felt it too. Like a set of eyes drilling into her back. _And? MY AUNTS HOUSE IS ON FIRE!!!_ Jay scramed at him in he rmind.

"_Were not safe here. Start walking. Try and be unpredictable in where you go."_ Sephiroth instructed.

_but what about my aunt, and mother!?_ Jay asked.

"_there is nothing you can do. if they're alive, then you wont be able to help. If they're dead, you'll be even less safe. all you can do is hope. But for now, you have to be on the move."_ Sephiroth replied.

Jay nodded, And slipped into the shadows. Walking away from the slowly dissipating embers.

* * * * *

Jay walked through the dark, quiet streets. This was a very quiet part of town. No one was around. There were buildings still under construction on either side. She still had the feeling she was being watched. She dared to look over her shoulder, and Saw a figure up on a rooftop. This figure wore a red trench coat, and black leather underneath. A long, black wing flapped form his Shoulder. "_Genises?"_ Sephiroth asked.

"Looks like i found you... Reincarnation." The man said. Jay was trembling slightly as she turned to face this person. this... Genises. _Genises?_ jay asked.

"_We were rivals in SOLDIER. he eventually deserted. we used to be friends."_

"what do you want with me?" Jay asked. Genises chuckled.

"You are the closest thing i have to sephiroth. and as you're his reincarnation, you will have all his powers. Its time for the score to be settled." A red saber formed in Genisis' hand. Jay knew she had no chance, without sephiroths help. Jay ripped free the masamune, and let sephiroth guide her actions. They faced off briefly, Then Genises charged! Jay yelped, and jumped at him! Their blades collided, and Jay was forced backwards!

Genises came forwards, bringing his blade down in several arking swipes! jay barely blocked each strike, and jumped back, using the length of the masmaune to launch a counter striike. Genises parried the blow, spun in, and Lunged forward, his blade making a nick across her arm. Jay hissed between her teeth, and managed a quick flurry of counter strikes. Genises blocked with ease, and suddenly jumped back, sending in a wave of fireballs! Jay slashed them out of the air!

Genises snarled in irritaion, landed, and charged forwards, using quick lunges and stabs, at very close quarters. With the masamune as long a sit was, Many of genises' strikes got through, doing damage. finally, Genises spun to the side, and blasted her point blank wth a Firaga! She flew backwards into a building which was currently under construction. She came up. her body wanted to drop, but her actions werent her own.

Genises came flying in after her, And engaged her in a quick paced duel, many of his shots making nicks and scrapes at different points of her body. Finally, she brought her sword up, sending Genises flying up into the air. Energies gathered allong the masamune, and she released them, in a draw slash! Genises landed on a metal platform, and slashed down on the draw slash. It flew in two halfes into different support beams for the building, and caused it to begin falling!

genises cursed wildily as he flapped out of the collapsing structure. He hovered above, scanning the area for any sign of Jay. Finally, he Hissed in rage, and flew away. - Jay was nowhere to be seen.

* * * * *

Jay jumped form alleyway, to alleyway, and came to a stop in an empty one. She could tell it wasnt frequented very often. Sephiroth let her gain control of her body, and she slumped against the side of a building. "I never thought, i'd be in a fight of that sort of magnitude..." She said.

"_We're going to need to start training you. guiding your actions drains my power, and it takes awhile to get back. that, and there is only so much i can do."_ Sephiroth said.

"Why is all of this happening to ME? ever since i got you, troubles been following me EVERYWHERE!" Jay didnt isten to his answer. she closed her eyes, and fell unconciouss from exaustion.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sare and Zax walked down the street. "Where could she be?" Sare asked himself. The sun had risen, and they had been looking for Jay for hours. "I dont know." Zax said. As they rounded a corner, they spotted a collapsed building. their were people gathered around it. "What happened here?" Sare asked.

"Hell if i know." Zax said. They bypassed the destroyed structure, and resumed searching for Jay. As they walked by an alley, Zax pointed. "Look! there she is!" He rushed into the alley, Sare close at his heels. They indeed found Jay. Unconcious against the side of a building. Sare shook her shoulder slightly. "Hey. Jay!" Jay slowly opened her eyes, and looked at him. "Sare? Zax?" She sounded strained.

She shifted slightly, and it was then that she realised how much she had bled while she was unconcious. The gorund around her was stained red. "What happened?" Sare asked. Drying some of the blood off her face with his sleeve.

"Someone named Genises attacked me... Said something about "settleing the score." A Flash of recognition spread across Zax's face. He said nothing, however. Jay shifted again, and gasped. "Youve got allot of injuries here. C'mon. Lets get you to the hospital." Zax said, heping sare lift her to her feet.

"What about my mother and aunt?" Jay asked, as they helped her towards the hospital.

"they're fine. a little burnt, but fine." Sare replied. Jay sighed with relief, and rested her head on Sares shoulder.

* * * * *

Jay now lay in a hospital bed. Her wounds patched up. She would be resting for a few days. _How did that fire start? did my aunt leave the oven on or something?_ Jay asked in her mind.

"_No. tat fire was generated by magic. I imagine Genises did it. likely to lure you where he could get at you."_ Sephiroth replied. Zax and Sare were both watching the news screen in the room, When jay suddenly shouted. "NO! I can handle it if he wants something with me, but when my Family gets involved, I DRAW the line!" Sare looked at her in a confused way.

"huh? Who are you talking to?" He asked. Zax eyed her carefully. Jay shrunk back slightly.

"Sorry, just thinking out loud." She said. Zax looked a ther a moment longer, then turned back to the screen, as it detailed the damage done to the destroyed structure. Jay sighed. It was then that her mother entered the room. "MOM!" Jay tried to lean forward, but she fell back against the bed, gripping her arm. Emria came forwards and gave Jay a hug. she had a few minor burns across her body, but she was fine.

"I'm fine Jay... What about you? How did this happen?" Multiple excuses coursed through her head.

"A few monsters from inside the ruins jumped me. Nothing serious." Emria nodded. Then the doctor came in. "allrighty then... Jay, I'm afraid youve lost a rather severe ammount of blood. Im going to need to take a sample in order to get a tansfer of the propper type." Jay nodded, and held out her mostly uninjured arm. the doctor inserted a needle, drew a very small sample of blood, and ran it through a scanner.

"What the?" the doctor looked at the readings. It came out saying, 'Unknown blood type'. The doctor looked a ther for an explanation. _I'm dead..._ She thought. sare gave the answer for her. "Her father was a SOLDIER. she has Mako in her system. it likely interferred with the scanner."

"Ah. i see." the doctor nodded. _Thank you sare..._ Jay thought.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat." Zax said. and with that, he walked out. Jay looked to Emria. "Hows Aunt lia?" She asked.

"Fine. Now, you get some rest. were going to b estuck in midgar for awhile as it is. the buggy was destroyed in the flames." Emria replied. Jay nodded, close dher eyes, and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jay stepped out of the hospital. She intook a large lungfull of air. She still had a few scabs from her fight with Genises, but that put aside, she was fine. Everyone else was waiting. Sare turned as she walked out. "Ah. your finally up!" Sare walked forwards.

"Yes i am." Jay said with a grin.

"Good to see you up, Jay." Emria said. Jay nodded.

"I hear we're stranded here. whats the plan?" Jay asked. Zax walked by, deep in thought. "well......" Zax suddenly snaped his fingers.

"Why not do jobs for whoever pays the most!"

"You mean like mercenarys?" Sare asked. Zax nodded.

"Yeah, but we broaden those mercenary hoizons a bit to do more work. maybe the less dangerous sort. Best place to find jobs these days, is the weekly newspaper." Zax said. There was a general nodding of heads. Suddenly, from behind a building, there was a noise that sounded like an electric explosion. "_What the!?"_ Sephiroth yelped. People began running and screaming from... something.

Zax signaled for the others to wait, and ran around the corner. He was only back there for ten seconds, before he came rushing back. "Ive never seen a monster like that!" He gasped.

"What was it?" Lia asked.

"It was floating, it had one eye, and a bunch of apendages with eyes on the ends!

Sure enough, The creature Zax described came around the corner, sending a green beam from one of its eyes, and into a running civillian, desintergrating him! Zax turned, and one of its eyes saw him! Jay immediatly reached for her side, and grasped the hilt of the masamune. Sare pulled out his mythril saber. The creature roared, and sent a purple beam of energy into Zax. Zax yelled, and suddenly turned to stone!

"ZAX!" Jay screamed. The creature flew forwards! Jay quickly swung at the oncoming creature. It swerved up into the air, and simply smacked her aside with one of its eyes! another one sending a stream of electricity into Sare! Jay picked herself up, charged, and thrust the masamune thru its back! It roared, and flew high into the air. As it approached heights, it spun wildly!

the masamune slipped out of the creatures skin, and Jay began falling! Jay screamed as she fell, when suddenly, Sephiorth began guiding her actions! she turned so whe was straight as a pencil towards the ground, and angled the masmaune to stab into it before she hit. It stabbed into the ground, and she flipped up. She saw Sare was under the creature, and stabbing up into it over and over!

Jay ran up, jumped up and over the creature, landing on its head! She raised the masamune, and stabbed it down through the top of the creatures head! It roared and fell down, almost hitting Sare, who managed to roll out form under it! Jay jumped off of it, and sephiroth let her move on her own again. She dropped the masamune, and rushed up to Zax, who was encased in stone. "no..." She whispered.

Sare walked up. "We might still have a chance to save him. How much GiL does everyone have?" He asked. Emria handed him fifty, Lia handed him 25, Jay handed him 5. "thanks. ill be back with a soft!" He rushed off. Jay clung onto Zax's petrified body, crying. After a few minutes, Sare came rushing back. In his hand, was what looked like a medical needle. "Ok, Stand back!" He said. He lifted the needle, and gently punctured Zax's neck with it.

Jay watched Zax, and just when she lost hope that it worked, A chip of the stone came off, the reveal skin under it! She rushed up and watched as bit by bit, more cips of stone came off, til it all suddenlt just fell off of Zax, who fell butt first on a rather pointed piece of stone. "OW!" he yelped, quickly jumping off the stone. Jay rushed forwards and gave him her traditional hug. "I thought you were dead! Its my fault..." She said. Zax looked confused.

"How's it your fault?" He asked.

"I got you mixed up in my problems." Jay said. Sare placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It wasnt your fault. None of us could've been any more prepared for that then we were. We're lucky to be alive." Emria nodded to That. Lia was still trying to capture the breath that had escaped her when the thing popped out. "Come on," emria said. "We need a place to stay while we're stranded. ive got enough GiL to keep us going at a mid class hotel for a few weeks. Everyone nodded, and they walked away from the scene of the battle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jay sat, twiddling her thumbs. Just how long would it be before she saw niebleheim again? She shook her head. Sare had gone out to gather newspapers for work. Zax, emria, And Lia were watching the news with growing interest. Apperently, in several cities, scattered throughout the world, Unusual monsters just came out of nowhere, and began destroying things. "This seems serious..." Zax muttered.

"wheres Sare? i havent seen him in awhile." Jay asked.

"he went out to get some work for us... though he IS a bit overdue..." Emmria said.

"You mean SARE'S MISSING!?" Jay almost yelled. It was just as she said that, that the door openned, and Sare walked in, carrying a bunch of newspapers. "Sorry im late. theres allot of newspapers." He said. Jay sighed with relief. Sare began shifting through the papers, until only the classified were on the table. "OK... looks like there are some casual jobs fit for Emria and Lia... And then there are some different jobs." Sare said.

"Like...?" Jay made a gesture with her hand, signaling to go on.

"More combat baced for you, me, and Zax. This one has the highest weekly pay." Sare read out the job description. "For a weekly pay of 150 GiL, any third party may take a weekly patroll into the wasteland, to aid in the clearing of the leftover Shin-Ra machines. Visit Cloud strife at the seventh heaven for more details." Sare finished.

_"Oh great..."_ Sephiroth grumbled. Jay gulped slightly.

_You arent going to make me kill him are you?_

"_No. but i wont like being near him. I think Zax should handle that meeting."_ Sephiroth replied.

_No. i think cloud will want to see everyone whos doing the job. _Jay argued. Sephiroth didnt reply. "well, we taking the job?" Zax asked.

"Sure. we proved we can handle the machines last time. we should be able to handle them again. What day can we sign up?" Jay asked.

"Friday." Sare replied. Zax and Jay gave nods of their head.

Emria Put a hand on jays shoulder. "I don't know how youve managed to become so strong as of late, but i know you can handle yourself... Just be careful. I dont want a repeat of your father..." Emria trailed off. And Jay didnt respond. She could feel sephiroth prodding aorund for more information.

"_Strange... its as though your mind has locked off that part of your memories."_ Sephiroth said.

_AND FOR GOOD REASON!_ Jay snapped at him. Sephiroth gave nothing but a slight grunt.

"you're father? you never talk About him, Jay. Nor have i ever seen him." Sare said. Jay looked at him.

"Please... dont bring that subject up. I doint want to remember it..." Jay sighed and lay down on the couch.

"you ok?" Zax asked. Jay gave a slight nod of her head.

"Just some salt on an old wound." Jay replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jay awoke the followig moring. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Must've slept in..." She muttered. for everyone elses beds were empty. She swung out of bed, and went into the main room of the Hotel room. She saw everyone else there. "Hey." She said. Sitting down at the table. Within seconds, a breakfes tof bacon and eggs was in front of her. She began eating. "Todays friday." Sare said bluntly.

"Oh. so we get to see Cloud Today huh?" Jay asked. sare nodded. Zax seemed a bit nervous. Jay finished gulping down her breakfest, and went off to get dressed.

"_Training starts tonight."_ Sephiroh said suddenly. Jay jumped and glowered into the air, hopefully at Sephiroth.

_How long were you planning to scare me like that?_ Jay thought.

"_About three seconds."_ Sephiroth replied with a rolled her eyes and god dressed. She retrieved the masamune and went out into the lobby, where Zax and Sare would be waiting.

Now, they walked for Seventh heaven bar. Jay looked at the city around her. And wincd as they passed the burnt ruins of her aunts house, which were still being cleared. Sare gave her an enouraging pat on the shoulder, but didnt say anything. Soon, the bar was comming into site. Upon entering, they were greeted by a smile from the barkeeper. Medium height, and black hair with brown eyes.

"You kids looking for something?" she asked. Jay recognized her as the one who had stopped the flames at her aunts house! She was about to speak, when zax said out of the corners of his mouth: "Let me do the talking." He gave a nod. "I'm here looking for the guy who put the ad in the paper." He said. The women nodded and pointed up the stairs. "Clouds upstairs in his office. Hes been up there for awhile. Mustve been pretty busy yesterday."

Zax nodded, and started for the stairs. "thank you Ma'am." He said politley. The women nodded, and got back to work. They took a left, and entered Clouds Office. Jay could hear sephiroth grumbling in her head. So she gave her head a swat, as though a mosquito were there. Cloud looked up when Zax knocked on the door frame. "hello. What can i do for you?" Cloud asked.

"We'd like to Apply for the Job you put in the paper." Zax Said. Cloud eyed jay and Sare, and gave a slight impressed expression when he saw Jays weapon. "I Imagine these are your students?" He said, signalling to jay and Sare. Zax nodded. "Right well. all you need to do is go out into the wilderness to clear out some of the machines that still roam it. Shin-ra had a lot of the basterds. When you get back, Ill give you each 150 GiL." Cloud instructed.

"sure thing." Zax said, giving his chest a light thump with his fist. Jay gave a 'Thank you.' Nod, and they walked out. "Well, That was easy." Sare said.

"yeah, i guess." Jay replied. Zax Laughed. But just before they could walk out, The women Jay suddnely recognised as Tifa, raised her hand to ask them to stop. "you..." She pointed at Jay. "I know ive seen you somwhere... Werent you at the burning house a few nights ago?" Tifa asked.

"Yes, I was. that was my Aunts house." Jay replied.

"Oh... you and your aunt have my Condolences." she said. Jay nodded her thanks, and they walked out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The wasteland. Jay kept her wits about her at all times. She didnt want to be ambushed again. Zax seemed a bit more relaxed, and Sare looked calm, but nervous all at the same time. "Do you think were gonna bump into any robots today?" Jay asked.

"Probably." Zax replied. Sare shuddered at the thought. Jay continued to keep her wits about her. Sare Looked at his sword, making sure it was tightly strapped there to his back. Jay saw him doing so, and slowed down so he would catch up. She layed a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon Sare. Were gonna be fine." She said reassuringly.

"I Hope so." Sare said. Jay gave him a shoulder nudge.

"Try and think positive." She smiled and walked on ahead. Sare watched her for a minute. He looked around. He was the first to see the approaching Tank-Mech! "Incomming!" He shouted, Drawing his mythril saber. Jay turned, and ripped free the masamune. _Guide me._ Jay thought. Sephiroth said ntohing, but instead guided her actions.

She ran forwards, And slashed for the mech. Her sword bit into its mechanical plating, and went a few inches in. The machine openned fire on her! Zax was there in a flash, his sword catching the incomming bullets! Sare circled around, and thrust his blade into the back of the robot! It crackeld with elctricty, and rolled backwards! Sare yelped and attmepted to jump to the side, but the machine,rolled right over him!

"SARE!!!" Jay screamed. She snarled, and rushed the machine, thrusitng her sword deep into its body. It crackled, and exploded! She rushed to sares side. he was already trying to pick himself up. "Ow..." He groaned. Jay felt at different parts of his body. And soon found that a few of his ribs were broken. Zax pulled out a potion and handed it to Sare. He drank it happily. "Thanks..." Sare said. He retrieved one of the machine parts.

"well. lets go give this into Cloud." jay said. As tey turned to return to edge however, They saw somehting that surprised them. A large pack of three tailed wolves were approaching. "Oh shit." Zax said. When wolves came in small groups of two or three, they were easy to handle... but in groups of 12 like this, people, even SOLDIERS have been known to be overwhelmed. Jay lifted the masamune. _What should i do!?_ She asked sephiroth.

_"Leave it to me."_ Sephiroth suddenly guided her actions more powerfuly then before, and brought the masamune to bear! Jay swung it over her shoulder, and released a draw slash! Six of the wolves were caught by the attack. the other six were at the wrong points the be hit by the slash. They yelped in confusion, And jay/Sephiroth took this chance. She rushed forwards, and thrust her sword through first one, then the other! "Wow!" Zax said as the remaining three wovles yelped in terror and began running.

Jay felt control re-enter her body. She collapsed. She wasnt used to fighitng like that yet. Sare and Zax ran up. "you Ok?" Sare asked. Jay nodded. "Except for i cant get up." She said tiredly. Sare put her arm over his shoulder, and helped her up. Taking her towards edge.

Jay suddenly woke up in bed. It was the middle of the night. _"Get up, get dressed, and go into the wilderness."_ Sephiroth instructed. Jay clambered out of bed woozily.

_Fine... But ii dont feel like getting dressed with you around._ Jay replied.

_"I am part of your consiousness. I cant realy be, 'Not around'."_ Sephiroth replied. Jay grumbled.

_then im going in my current outift._ Jay thought.

"_youl freeze."_ Sephiroth said bluntly. Jay grumbled and walked outside.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jay had to admit, she probably shouldve dressed. Cause she was freezing out here. Her PJ's werent enough to keep her warm. "_Told you."_ Sephiroth said.

_Shut up..._ Jay rounded a corner, looked up, and saw smoke. It was rising form the direction of the seventh heaven bar. "Oh no... not again..." She whispered, rushing in that direction. "_Wait! what about your training!?"_ Sephiroth asked.

_This will count!_ Jay snapped back. She looked up, and saw that it wasnt the seventh heaven on fire, but the building next to it! And she heard the sound sof clahsing blades inside of it! "Genises?" She asked quietly.

"_Genises..."_ Sephiroth replied. Jay gribbed the hilt of the masamune. "_What are you doing!?"_ Sephiroth asked as jay took the bigges tleap shed eve rmade! She soare dup, masmaune drawn, and landed in the buildings fifth floor.

_If someone sin dange,r then i'm helping!_ jay thought. She followed the sounds of clashing blades. She was about to round a corner, when Cloud flew backwards! He smashe dinto a cubicle, breaking it down! "Cloud!" Jay shouted, coughing as smoke entered her lungs. She looked, and saw genises. "Ah. i figured a fire would draw you here." genises smirked.

Jay lifted the masamune. She let sephiroth guide her actions, and charged Genises. their blade slocked. Genises spn around behind Jay, and swung for her neck! Jay caught the attack by swinging the masamune ove rher shoulder. She then twisted, slashing at genises' waist! Genise swent through a backflip, landing, and sending a firebal her way!

Yelping, she knocked the fireball up high! She then llooked at genises, who now rushed her! She gritted ehr teeth, and engage din a high speed duel. Cloud picke dhimself up, and looked at Jays sword. "that sword..." He was shocked. He picke dhimself up, and sent an ice spell into genisis' Back. genises whirled, blocking a strike from jay, and sending anothe fireball into cloud! Cloud tried to avoid, but the explosion sent him onto the floor!

Jay prepare dna overhead swipe, only for Genisis' burrning hot hand the grasp her throaght!She grasped the hand, desperatley trying to pull away. she knew she was about to die. she did the only thing she could... she began crying. genises tilted his head. "Dont feel bad. nobody lives forever!" He lifted his sword, and prepared to strike! Jay closed her eyes. But just before Genisis could strike, there was a burst of energy, which flung them away from each other!

Jay got up first, and took this oppurtunity to grab cloud and jump out the window!She heard cloud groaning as she leapt. THere was a moment of silence... before cloud screamed: "WHAT THE HELL!?" Jay giggled and began running. finally, cloud yelled for her to stop. So she did, and put him down. CLoud grunted slightly. "thanks for the rescue. but... where did you get that sword?" he asked. Jay gulped.

"If i told you, Youd kill me." Jay said. Cloud eyed her. then he noticed her eyes. His own eyes narrowed. "A clone..." within a flash, the first tsurugi's tip was at Jays neck. She gaspd and shivered slightly. "Please... im not like the other clones." Jay said, fear in her voice. Cloud glared at her.

"Give me one good reason why i shouldnt kill you now." Cloud snarled. Jay thought for a second.

"Well.... I Saved your life. does that count?" Jay asked. Cloud held his posture for a moment, then lowered the tsurugi. Jay sighed with relief. "Ill let you go this time. But im watching you." Cloud brushed past her.

"I suppose you have the right... after what he put you through." Jay said without looking. Cloud stopped, and turned. Jay sighed.

"Im sorry. i shouldnt have said that." She walked back towards the hotel. Leaving cloud in the street. just staring after her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jay awoke the following morning. She went to get up, and surpressed a grunt when the burns across her body twinged. She dressed in a long sleeve shirt, and blue jeans to cover the burns. She went into the bathroom, and began washing her face. Once she was done doing that, she stepped out into the main room. Zax looked up. "Hey Jay." He said. Jay nodded.

"Wheres Sare?" She asked. Zax shrugged.

"I think they went to get some groceries." Jay nodded and began making cereal. "I think weve been fired from our job at seventh heaven." She said. Zax raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that?" he asked. Jay sighed.

"Well... I uh..." She couldnt find the right words. Zax shook his head.

"hey, no worries. i'll check up on him later. and see if we still got the job." Zax said reasurringly. Jay smiled slightly, and sat down to eat.

Sare and Emria had recently gotten back. at which Point, Zax had gone out. Now they waited. Jay sat still. Sure enough, Zax wlaked back in. "Fired." He said bluntly. everyone made groans of annoyancce. "however! We may not have enough for a buggy... but we do have enough for some chocobos!" Sare nodded.

"So, how do we get these chocobos?" emria asked. Zax lifted up the GiL in his hand.

"We first go to kalm, then from therre, to the chocobo farm. we have enough for four of them." Zax said with a big grinn. He then lowered the money. "however, i still doont realy understand... why were we fired?" He asked, sduddenly more serious. Jay looked to her mother.

"Mom... i dont think your going to want to hear this." Jay said. emria looked at Jay with confusion spread across her face.

"why not?" She asked.

"Just trust me mom. you dont want to know. go wait in the bedroom or something... please." Emria looked to Zax, then to Sare.

"Its probably for the best you dont hear this." Sare said in agreement. Emria looekd hesatant, but eventualy left the room. Jay looked to Zax. "I'm... Im different from other childeren... My lifes been changed forever when i found this..." She held up the masamune. "I'm... Sephiroths reincarnation..." Zax looked shocked. but the face gradualy subsided.

"Heh. i suppose i shouldve known. after all, how else could you have gotten that sword?" He asked. Jay was now the one with surprise on her face.

"you dont hate me for it?" she asked.

"No. cause im actually simillar... in a sence." Zax said. Jay looked at him with surprise. zax walked past them.

"I used to be a SOLDIER first class named Zack fair. I was killed by shin-ra quite a few years ago." he said.

"WHAT!" Sare almost shouted. jays jaw simply dropped. Zack turned around to face them. "y-y-your zack!" Jay stuttered.

"yup!" Zack said, giving his chest a thumb with his fist.

"Well... Why are you here... exactly?" Jay asked. Zack rubbed the back of his head.

"Well. thats a bit harder to explain. Ill give you the basic version, as i myself cant realy grasp the real version. Aerith, A dead friend of mine, senced that somehting bad was about to happen to the planet. so, she used some realy complicated magical thingy, and sent me down here to the planet in this body, to try and solve it. cause apperently, cloud cant do it himself." Zack explained.

"what have you managed to figure out?" Sare asked.

"that somehting, somewhere, is causing strange dimensional portals to appear, allowing creatures and peoples from different existances, to pass through into our own." Zack said.

"can i come back in now?" emria asked from the bedroom.

"Sure!" Zack replied. emria came back out. "so. to the chocobos?" She asked. Zack raised his hand.

"I have somehting i need to take care of first."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(Shortest chapter i have ever wrote... period)

Jay, Sare, and Emria waited patiently for Zack to finish inside the seventh heaven. "What do you think he's doing in there?" Jay asked.

"Probably explaining the situation to Cloud." Sare said. suddenly, form inside they heard a crash, and Cloud yelling. Jay giggled slightly. "Mustve just caught on to the fact that Zax is Zack!" She giggled again. Sare couldnt help but smile as Zack walked out, Chest puffed out in triumph. "Lets go!" He said.

"Where are we going?" Emria asked.

"To retrieve something of mine." Zack said. Jay ran up next to him. "what did cloud say when you were walking out?" She asked.

"Something about their being 'two of them'." Zack laughed happily as they exited the city.

Zack led them into the wilderness, past a number of plataues, and eventualy onto a cliff. Zack looked upon the sword embedded in the ground. "If angeal were alive, Hed kill me for not taking care of his sword..." Zack walked up, and pulled it free. Jay widened her eyes at the ease of which he pulled the massive buster sword out of the ground. Zack turned around. "come on! Weve got a long wlak ahead of us."

Jay Emria, and Sare followed as Zack led them towards Kalm. As they walked, Emria came up next to jay. "Jay, I have a question." She said.

"What is it, mom?" Jay asked.

"What were you and Sare not wanting me to hear back at the hotel?" Jay sighed.

"Must you know?" She asked.

"I Am you rmother. so yes, i think i have the right to know if soemthing plagues my only child." emria sighed and looked up.

"I'm no longer purely myself. there's now another being inside me. Another conciousness in my very soul." Jay said.

"who?" Emria asked.

"...Sephiroth..." Jay replied. Emria stopped walking an looked at Jay with disbelief.

"S-s-Sephiroth?" Emria Stuttered.

"yes." Jay replied simply. emria Simply looked at Jay, and simply began walking, speechless.

the small town of Kalm now Surrounded them as they entered. It was dark out, and almost nobody was on the streets. Jay looked around. Zack walked into the Inn, folloeed closely by the others. The innkeeper looekd up as they walked in. "Ah. hello. how may i help you?" He asked.

"wed like some rooms. or a room with 4 beds please?" Zack asked. Emria sat back. the innkeeper gave them their keys, and they went upstairs to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The following day, The group walked along through the canyon, which lead to the valley that the chocobo farm was in. Zack was at the head, Sare in the back. Jay and Emria were side by side in the middle. Jay took in a lungfull of air, and exhaled with a slight smile on her face. "Ah... Fresh air." She took in another deep breath. Emria Nodded. "Indeed..." She seemed distant. Jay looked at her. "you ok?" She asked.

"what? oh, yes. Im fine. just thinking..." Emria looked at some birds circling overhead. "Some trip huh?" Sare asked.

"It sure has been." Jay replied. Zack just kept walking. Soon, they walked into the Valley of the Chocobos. Jay walked somewhat ahead of the others as they approached. As they approached, they were greeted by Billy, whom had greeted them a few weeks ago upon their arrival. "Welcome back to the farm! How can i help you?" He asked.

"We need some chocobos." Zack said. Billy nodded.

"One for each?"

"Yup." Zack replied. billy turned and walked into the stable. Jay followed, as did the others. "Pick your chocobos, and ill give you your price." billy said. Jay walked around until she located a promising looking chocobo. this chocobo seemed to have a natural happy bounce to her step, and had an almost natural grinn on her beak. she also had a ver yhappy shine in her eyes. "I think ill choose this one!" Jay said, approaching the chocobo slowly.

"A fine choice. this chocobo won almost ten races for her last master. then she was dropped off here when he retired." billy explained. the chocobo made a chirp. Jay giggled. "Aw, she chirped!" She patted the chocobo on her neck. "Wanna name her?" billy asked. Jay thoguth for a second.

"I think i'll name her... Boca!" She said. Boca made a happy wark noise. "I think she likes that name!" billy said. Soon, everyone had their chocobos. And soon, the chocobos were saddled. Zack almost fell off his multiple times. His was hyperactive. Zack payed the chocobo farmer, and off they went!

Jay was suddenly jolted awake. She looked around. Everoyne else was in their sleeping bags. they had crossed the marshes, and were in the mythril mines. She rubbed her eyes. "wha...?"

"_Time to start your training."_ Sephiroth said. Jay jumped in surprise. sephiroth had been silent for quite awhile. Jay quietly climbed out of the sleeping bag, and went into the caves as Sephiroth instructed. Soon she was in a large, open chamber. She pulled out the masmaune, and awaited instructions. "_focus your energy. try and __manifest it IN the blade."_ Sephiroth instructed. Jay did as such, and soon, the masamune was glowing. _What do i do with this?_ She thought.

_"Swing."_ Sephiroth said. Jay did so, and a draw slash erupted from he sword! It flew out and carved deep into the chambers wall! And she could see the stars through the opening she had made. a clean slice. Jay looked at the masamune. eyes wide. _Awesome..._ She thought. throughout the night, sephiroth began training her how to use the masmaue without his help.

She was a quick learner. Catching on to several of the techniques rather quickly. by the time the sun was starting to come up, she was exaughsted, and dragging herself back to the camp. She lay down, and pretended to sleep. and soon, she did fall asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jay Looked aorund at Junon as they entered the slums of the city. Boca shivered slightly. Jay gave her a reassuring pet on the neck. "Its been awhile since i was here." Zack Said.

"I imagine its only been a slong for you, as its been for us." Jay said. Emria laughed slightly. it had taken them three days to get form mythril mines, to Junon. Sare rode up Beside Jay. As they approached the elavator, they were halted by a WRO guard. "Sorry. no chocobos allowed on the elevator." He said.

"Is their another way we can have them transported up there?" Emria asked.

"Well yes. we have a very specific lift for vheicles, and chocobos over there. You can meet up with them at the top." the Guard said.

"Thanks." Jay said. Jay and the others led their chocobos onto the chocobo and vheicle lift. boca warked slightly in protest, but Jay gave her a pet on the beak. "It'll be Ok." Jay said soothingly. boca Seemed reassured, and got on the Lift. though it was clear she didnt like it. Then, the group got on the Elevator, and went up.

As the Elevator grinded to a halt, Jay suddnely heard an explosion, and a roar. Jay Rushed out and saw another portal! and from it, A behemoth was emerging! WRO troops were now opening fire on it. It roared and sent a freball from its mouth, and into a large group of soldiers! Sare took a step back. "We cant fight that!" He said, obviously terrified. Jay looked down at her side, and drew the masamune. Emria looked at Jay.

"you rnot fighting that thing!" Emria said.

"_Not up close anyways..."_ Sephiroth hinted.

_you thinknig what im thinking?_ Jay thought.

"_Do it."_ Sephiroth said. Jay braced herself, and swung the masamune! A drawslash flying form it. the behmeoth turned, and suddenly collapsed as the Slash cut through it! The portal was still shimmering, and open. the WRO commander looked to the group. "Did you kill that thing?" he asked.

"yes." Zack said.

"I Dont have enough men alive to investigate that thing. Do you think you could go in there and investigate sir?" He asked.

"Sure. but im taking my students with me." Zack said, signaling to Sare and Jay. Sare was about to protest, when he understood hat zack meant. Emria looked at the portal with worry. then at Jay. Jay leaned up, and whispered: "Dont worry, If i killed that thing in one hit, i bet i ccan survive whatevers in there." jay followed zack as he entered the portal.

there was what felt like a massive gust of wind, before Jay faded through the portal. What she saw, Stunned her. A MASSIVE city... In ruins. loating energies danced aorund in a slow, aimless flight. "what happened here?" Sare asked as he came through.

"beats me." Zack said, crossing his arms. Jay looked around. as she looked, She saw someone walking through the ruins. A women, in a white top, with a blue skirt which went down to her ankles, and brown hair. "Hey, look." She said, pointing. Zack looked. "huh?" He looked to the women as she approached them. "hello. Who are you?" the women asked.

"the names Zack! these are, jay, and Sare. My students." Zack said. Jay looked at him with a slight irritated look.

"Must be pretty new. How'd you get here?" she asked. Zack looekd behind him. "Im no expert on the matter, but i think we came from over there." He pointed into the portal.

"Oh... theirs been allot of those showing up around here lately." the women said.

"Whats your name?" Sare asked.

"OH! where are my manners. I'm Yuna." Yuna replied. She looked at the city.

"what hapened to this place?" Zack asked.

"it was destroyed by Sin. Long ago. this place also happened to be the home of a very Close friend of mine..." She trailed off.

"What is it?" Zack asked.

"Hes gone now..." yuna said sadly. there was a moment of silence.

"Im sorry..." Jay said. "but, What is sin?" She asked.

yuna stared at them confused. "Well..." Before yuna could speak, the potal began fluxuating! Zack looked at it. "Well, Its been nice chatting, But we gotta run!" He grabbed jay and sare and dashed for the portal, and went through, just as it closed.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Jay slammed into the ground. She gurmbled as she got up. "ow..." she mumbled. They were back in Junon. "we made it!" Zack said as he got up. Emria ran up to jay. "Ar eyou allright?" She asked.

"Im fine mom. a little dizzy, but im fine." Jay said. The Saregant walked up. "What was in there?" He asked. Jay looked at him.

"anothe rworld. Seemed to be recovering from some sort of monster." Zak said. the Saregant rubbed his chin. "Hmm. What with all the shit going on around the world, it wouldnt surprise me. thanks for that little investigation. We'll clean up here." He walked away to tend to a wounded soldier. Sare stood up and stretched. "C'mon. Lets go get our chocobos and get out of here."

"Sure. lets go." Zack replied. and so they did.

Jay awoke in the middle of the night again for training. She looked around. they were on a boat, heading for costa del sol. They had gotten on it earlier that day. "_up, dressed, and go to the top deck"_ Sephiroth said.

_Must i_? She asked.

"look at it this way.._. you coud get a wing if you train well enough._" Sephiroth said. Jay was up those stairs pretty fast when he said that. Jay looked at the masmaune as she drew it out. "_You know how to do a draw slash. but sometimes you wont have the range to do that. Im going to teach you how to increase the strength of your attacks."_ Sephiroth said. Jay nodded.

_I'm ready._ Jay thought.

"_We shall see."_ Sephiroth suddenly leapt into the air, sephiroth guiding her movmeents, so as to demonstrate what to do. She concentrated, and swung the masamune. A small wave of fire lifted form the blade as it swung. Jay fell and landed. She then fellt contorl return to her body.

"_Repeat."_ Sephiroth said bluntly. Jay nodded, leapt and swung. No flames. She tried three times before getting it right. As she landed again, she saw somehting in the distance. it looked like a realy big... bird. "Whats that?" Jay aske dherelf quietly. As it got closer, she realised it was a Zuu. A large burdlike creature. Bigger then humans thats for sure. almostas big as a nieblheim dragon!

Jay gulped as it soared overhead. "It isnt attacking?" she watched as it soared away.

"_It is merely hunting for fish. Its part of their diet."_ Sephiroth said.

_Oh good. _Jay thought. Jay Whiped her brow. Sephiroth continue to show he different ways of using the masamune for attacks, techniques, blocks, all sorts of maneuvers. Finally, she stumbled back to her room aboard the boat, collapsed, and fell asleep on the spot.

She dream that night. Of going home to nieblheim, of meeting friends, And spending time with them. Especially time with Sare. They laughed all dream long. Enjoying jokes, games, and each others company. How she wished for this day to come...


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

2 Weeks Later...

They had gone through Costa Del Sol, Stopped briefly in gongagga, Went through cosmo canyon, And now Jay watched a her home town of Nieblheim grew ever closer. She looked to Zack. "Hey Zack? Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Sure. I'm all ears." Zack replied.

"why exactly did you decide to come with us?" Jay asked.

"cause my investigations in midgar hadn't revealed much. I decided that if I went over more of the world, I might have better luck." Zack said. Boca chirped curiously at their talking. Jay laughed and petted he eon the neck. Jay gently pushed her heels into Boca's sides, encouraging her to ride ahead. Jay wanted dot be the first one home! As She strode into town on bocas back. She saw Macy from her bedroom window. And jay also saw Timmy. She smiled.

Jay hopped off of bocas back and ran forwards, giving Macy a hug. "your back!" Macy said happily.

"Yes i am. And your never going to BELIEVE what I've been through!" Jay said. Soon, the others came into town. Carol soon rushed out of his house. And instead of Jay hugging him, he Gave Jay a hug. Good to see you guys!" Jay said happily. Carol looked over her Shoulder at Zack. "who's that?" he asked.

"We'll explain everything in a bit. But first, how's Timmy?" Jay asked, Macy smiled.

"He made it. The antidote shipment made it here! Hes still resting, but hell be fine." Macy said.

"I'm sure he will be. Glad to hear it."

"So what took you guys so long to get back?" Carol asked. Jay grinned.

"You wont believe what happened."

Carol looked at Jay in surprise. All of them had been explaining the whole trip, filling in the blanks that the others left. By the time they were finshed, the sun was starting to go down. "wooow..." Macy said quietly. Jay looked to Zack. "yeah, that's what happened." He said.

"Well Zack... Since you don't have anywhere to go... why not stay with us?" Jay asked. "

not in this building. Ill get myself a room at the inn. Thanks for the offer." Zack replied. Emria walked into the room. "I'm sure there is allot for you to catch up on, but it can wait until tomorrow. Jay, I think you need some rest. You look exhausted." She said.

"Kay mom. Bye guys." Jay went upstairs, and began changing into her Pajamas.

"these_ portals are getting more frequent. There are dozens of them opening each day. Destroying whatevers near them. I've felt the world son the other side simply being ripped apart, and disappearing., like they were never there." Sephiroth_ said, making Jay jump.

_Don't do that. Please._ Jay thought sourly.

"_We need to be ready for anything. You may have learned many of the secret to wielding the masamune, but you wont unlock you're full potential, until you inherit the wing." Sephiroth_ informed her.

"WING! When will I get it huh?" Jay asked out loud.

"_I don't know. I imagine it wont be long, considering how much you've inherited and mastered. Just remember, be ready for anything. ANYTHING."_ Sephiroth said with a dead serious tone.

"Oh come on, Sephy. Lighten up. Try to think positive." Jay said.

"When you've lived the life ive had, it pretty hard to have a positive out look on ANYTHING." Sephiroth said bitterly.

"good point, well made." Jay said. She climbed into bed. And she fell asleep. A smile spreading across her face.

_Its good to be home..._ She thought.


End file.
